


Tonight, I'm getting over you

by gaymerkree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends, Day 2: Letters, F/F, TW: Violence, White Rose Week, brief freezerburn, i promise its not important, it's adam related, wrw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: The letter is thrusted into her hands, and Weiss watches her with red rimmed eyes. “Read it.” Ruby tries again to argue, but Weiss stops her with a hand. “No. Read it Ruby.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, for like a second - Relationship
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781401
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	Tonight, I'm getting over you

**Author's Note:**

> White Rose week Day 2: Letters. Once again, took a little bit of liberties here, but I'm pretty happy with the end result.

_ We're not lovers, but more than friends _ _  
_ _ Put a flame to every single word you ever said _ _  
_ _ No more crying to get me through _ _  
_ _ I'll keep dancing 'til the morning with somebody new _ _  
_ _ Tonight, I'm getting over you _

Tonight I’m Getting Over You \- Carly Rae Jepsen

At the age of six Ruby meets the prettiest girl in the world. Despite the fact that the other girl is eight, and in her older sister’s class no less, she meets her first, and won’t let Yang live it down. It’s a Thursday, the night that Yang’s mom usually comes to visit, and though Ruby’s never excited about  _ that  _ event, her own mom promised to make her favorite dinner  _ and  _ chocolate chip cookies for dessert. She races away from Summer after the fair-skinned woman smiles sweetly, and tries to catch up to Yang to tell her the  _ good  _ news, but she slams directly into another person. She lands on her behind and the girl she’s run into is already in her face before she’s able to stand up.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Her voice is almost shrill, but she has the clearest sky blue eyes Ruby had ever seen, and pure white hair.

“I just-”

“You can’t just run blindly into rooms! Do you even belong here?! You hardly look old enough!” The yelling doesn’t stop, and Ruby feels tears start to prick at her eyes when she hears a familiar stomp and growl.

“What do you think  _ you’re _ doing?” Yang’s voice is a threat, close enough to the other girl that she jumps. “Because I think you’re yellin’ at my baby sister, and I don’t like that.”

In her defence the blue eyed girl doesn’t stand down, in fact she stands on her tiptoes, nearly nose to nose with the taller blonde, “I’d say you should teach your sister some manners, but clearly you don’t know them yourself.” She opens her mouth to make another scathing remark, but it's cut off by Yang’s fist as the girl skids to the ground next to Ruby.

* * *

It only takes two weeks for the pretty blue eyed girl’s black eye to heal, and only three more days before she walks up to Ruby at recess and apologizes to her. She’s angry, clutching a book that Ruby’s sure is much harder than anything Yang would read behind her back, when she sputters out a half apology.

“Is Yang still being mean to you about that?” The blue eyed girl frowns, shifting where she stands.

“While your brutish sibling hasn’t stopped pestering me, I’m not here because of  _ her _ .” With a silent look around, the silver haired girl snatches up the remaining swing next to Ruby, letting the metal and rubber settle as she turns back to Ruby. “My sister said… I may have been too harsh with you.” With a careful nod Ruby allows the taller girl to continue. “I’m new, so I should make friends, is what she said, so I wanted to apologize. For me, and you, not for your sister.”

Again Ruby nods, wriggling out of the swing before standing in front of the girl properly. “Okay! I forgive you!” She smiles brightly, holding out her hand for the other girl. “I’m Ruby Rose! What’s your name?”

There’s a beat of silence before she gets a response, but when the other girl smiles Ruby feels her chest tighten. “I’m Weiss, Weiss Schnee.”

* * *

It’s two more years till Ruby really knows what the name Schnee means. Ruby herself is eight, Yang is ten, and Weiss is two months away from her own double digits. (It had taken a few weeks after Weiss’ apology, for Yang to forgive her, but the three become fast friends.) It’s recess on a Tuesday, and Weiss is sitting low on the jungle gym that Yang has claimed as her castle, when an older boy shoves her through the bars and onto the ground. Ruby, who was on the other side of the jungle gym lunges through and tackles the boy, a tall faunus with a long spotted tail wrapped around his waist. Yang tugs the rowdy redhead off the boy, but they both guard Weiss protectively.

“What’s your deal punk!?” Yang’s fists are up, eyes nearly red in fury, (only one person gets to bully Weiss, and that’s her!!)

“This Schnee bit-” Ruby lunges on him again, tackling him to the dirt with her hands on his mouth.

“Shut up! No one talks to Weiss like that!!” The boy rolls over, and punches Ruby, giving her a mirrored black eye to Weiss’ from two years before. 

Yang launches herself at the faunus boy again, and gets three good punches in before a teacher pulls them apart and escorts all four participants to the office. 

That’s the day Ruby and Yang meet  _ Winter _ . Weiss’ fifteen-year-old sister, who storms into the office like a whirlwind. (She’s only a few inches taller than Yang, the tallest of the three, in  _ heels _ , tight fitting light jeans, and a flowy blue blouse.) She yells at the principal, and escorts all three girls out to a sleek town car driven by a short man with a kind and freckled face. 

“Weiss… Your sister is hot.” Yang’s voice is feathery and soft and Ruby nods before the two sisters turn to Weiss, beet red and stammering.

“That’s inappropriate.”

“I’ve called your parents, Yang, Ruby. They’ve given me permission to take you for some ice cream. What do you think about that Weiss?” Winter’s voice is so soft with her younger sister Ruby immediately decides she likes her.

Weiss for her part is beaming, grin painted from ear to ear, she nods. “That sounds lovely Winter!”

When they arrive at the small ice cream shop Yang is the one who stops Ruby before she orders. “Easy Roobs, we don’t have much left over from lunch-”

Winter scoffs next to them, before smiling lightly. “Don’t worry about money you two, you’re with a Schnee.”

It’s not until they’re seated, (Weiss and Winter each with a cone with chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream, Yang with some fruit flavored concoction in a bowl, and Ruby’s triple chocolate banana bash with brownie bites,) that Yang asks the question on their minds. 

“What do you mean, we’re with the Schnees? Is that supposed to mean something?”

Beside Ruby, Weiss stiffens, watching her slowly melting ice cream closely. “That kid said it too, like being a Schnee-” Ruby’s cut off by a soft glare from Winter.

“Our family has quite a bit of money to burn,” The older Schnee states matter of factly, before turning to her younger counterpart. 

“And a bad reputation to go with it.” Weiss finishes, still staring at her half eaten ice cream. 

After that, Ruby and Yang are more protective of the silver haired heiress. 

* * *

When Ruby and Yang are picked up that evening it’s by Summer, and the eldest Rose gets to meet her daughters’ best friend. Weiss is shy, but tries to make the best impression possible. Summer and Winter laugh about their similar names and the older woman invites Weiss and Winter back for dinner. Winter declines, but promises Weiss can come over for a sleep over soon, and that’s enough of a victory for Ruby. 

* * *

When Yang and Weiss move up to middle school Ruby feels more lonely than she’s sure she’s ever felt. The two older girls have nearly every class together, and they make fast friends with another dark haired faunus girl named Blake. (Ruby likes her well enough, but she can’t help but feel replaced.) Yang brings the two girls home most days after school, in an effort to keep Ruby in the loop, but the redhead locks herself in her room for the first week. 

Monday evening of week two, Ruby is done with her homework, camped in her room playing video games, desperately trying to ignore the laughter in the next room. She’s nearly done with the third level of her favorite game when she hears a soft knock at her door. Quietly she pauses her game, and tip-toes up to the door to listen. There’s a sigh and the sound of shuffling before something is shoved roughly underneath her door. 

“I know you’re there Ruby Rose, and I’m not going to let you just sit in there and sulk.” The sentence is punctuated with another rough shove of what appears to be an envelope under the door, before the silver haired heiress walks away. 

When she’s sure the taller girl is gone Ruby pulls the envelope from under the door and rotates it in her hands. It’s a plain white envelope with her name written in Weiss’ flowy script in red, but it’s heavier than a single letter should be. When she opens it she dumps out maybe six or seven intricate folded pieces of notebook paper. They’re numbered in the same flowy red script, and Ruby lays them out by number and picks up the one with a zero written on it. It’s folded into an intricate box, and inside Weiss’ handwriting is more of what Ruby is used to seeing, neat concise lettering, with accents in different colors. It reads:

_ Ruby, _

_ You’ve been sulking too much lately! We spent the whole summer together, and now you won’t even come out of your room! I miss my best friend. So I wrote this explanation for you; for the last week, and today I have been writing you these notes. They’re just about my day, but I missed talking to you so much I had to find some way to communicate with you, I hope you will as well.  _

_Yours,_ _  
__Weiss_

Ruby stares at the note in her hands, her heart thundering in her chest, Weiss  _ missed _ her. Like- actually missed her! The rest of the notes follow a steady theme, Weiss talking about her day while in study hall, usually something about Yang annoying her, or a new book recommendation from Blake. By the time she’s done her heart feels full, the letters are written as if Ruby had been right there, listening to her the whole time. A familiar honk alerts Ruby of the time, and that Winter had arrived to pick Weiss up and take her home. 

Energy surges within her, and she slams into the door to her bedroom, and unlocks it before bolting down the hall and past Summer. She collides into Weiss at full speed, sending them both into Winter’s stomach, but the taller Schnees hold them upright. Crying fully, she holds onto Weiss tightly, and the older girl smiles and laughs.

“See how silly you were being? Will you start spending time with us again?” Weiss’ voice is soft, and Ruby’s heart swells in her chest.

“Only if you keep writing to me!!” They laugh together and Weiss agrees, and they part ways.

* * *

Two years later they’re still writing their letters back and forth, except they keep a journal instead of trading folded paper. Ruby’s now in sixth grade, and Weiss, and Yang are in eighth, but they manage to get lunch together despite that. (The summer between years had been rough for them all, but Yang especially. Blake had suddenly moved away, and hadn’t contacted the blonde since.) Weiss and Ruby share a locker, and after every class they meet there and exchange notebooks, Yang’s locker is next to theirs, and though she doesn’t show many people Ruby knows there’s a photo of the four of them taped up, and a heart over her and Blake.

It’s late one night half way through the school year and Ruby and Weiss are awake talking by the light of the moon when Weiss nervously turns to Ruby. The redhead feels the mood shift, and can feel the emotion in Weiss’ eyes. (She tries not to focus on the way her hair, down for once, is cascading in the moonlight, glimmering soft and effervescent. She certainly doesn’t think about how her heart hammers in her chest at the twinkle in those blue eyes, the ones she’s sure she fell in love with the moment they met back in kindergarten.) Weiss’ voice cracks in the silence, tears gather in her eyes.

“Ruby, can I tell you something? Can you promise you won’t look at me any different?”

The heiress looks so fragile in the night, in an old t-shirt of Ruby’s and soft cotton boxers. (Ruby’s grown in the last two years, now standing at the same height as Weiss, so they share clothes when either one spends the night at the other’s.) “Anything Weiss. You’ll always be  _ my  _ Weiss- no matter what.”

The silence between them stretches on for what feels like forever, and Ruby’s sure she’s mapped her way through the silver flecks in clear blue a hundred times before Weiss speaks again. “I- I think I might be gay…”

Ruby’s breath catches in her throat. She feels the air heat up and freeze, and she wants to hurl. Logically this could be her moment, the moment she tells Weiss, ‘Yeah, me too!’ but the moment doesn’t feel right, something pensive in Weiss’ eyes tell her to keep it to herself. “Y-yeah? That’s great! I mean- It’s great that you felt comfortable enough to tell me!”

Weiss is watching her closely, critical blue glued to cautious silver. “You mean it?”

With her heart still thundering in her chest Ruby smiles, nodding quickly, “Yeah! You being gay or straight doesn't effect how I feel about you Weiss!”

Finally Weiss smiles, bright and cheerful, “Thank goodness! I’ve been keeping it inside for so long! Do you think Yang would feel the same?”

The question catches Ruby off guard, and she blanks, “Oh! About you being gay? I don’t think she’ll care, I’m pretty sure she’s gay too.” 

The two share a happy laugh, leaning against each other, "It does seem like her and Blake had a thing for each other."

Ruby roars with laughter, grabbing at Weiss' hand before she replays, "'A thing?' Please Weiss! I think I heard wedding bells when they looked at each other!" Their laughter tapers off, both sad at the loss of their friend, but Ruby forces a smile, and squeezes Weiss' hand again. "Thanks for telling me."

Weiss smiles again laughing and looping her arms around Ruby’s neck, pulling them both onto the grass. Ruby flushes, their faces are close, and she can almost count Weiss’ eyelashes under the moonlight. “I’m so glad I met you Ruby Rose.” They’re quiet again, and Ruby shifts to lay a pensive hand against Weiss’ stomach. She turns to look into Weiss’ eyes again, and her chest aches at the happiness in her eyes, a good ache that travels through her chest and brings tears to her eyes. “Do you think Pyrrha likes girls?”

And all at once the ache changes, it’s a spike of pain that jolts through her arms and legs and back into her heart. She holds back the tears, the happiness in Weiss’ eyes her only vice, but the sharp pain in her nose tells her it won’t be for long. “W-who knows! Maybe! Y-you should ask Jaune or Nora! They’ve known her for the longest right?” She sits up, feigning a yawn before standing and offering Weiss a shaky hand, “It’s late though, we should go to bed.”

She cries while Weiss is getting ready for bed, but pulls herself together when she feels the soft weight behind her. Weiss wraps her arms around Ruby’s waist, and nuzzles into a tan neck. “Thank you for always being here for me Ruby.” She pretends she’s asleep, but Weiss doesn’t move, she falls asleep against Ruby’s back and the redhead’s heart breaks in her chest every time she cuddles closer. 

* * *

A few weeks later, on a friday afternoon, Ruby’s sitting with the two older girls at lunch when Yang, stoically quiet recently, grins sheepishly. Weiss shoots Ruby a wary glance before Yang nearly launches herself over the lunch table and wraps a muscled arm around Weiss’ waist.

“Hey Ice Queen- how about you and I go to a movie tonight?” Ruby feels her heart stutter in her chest and sink, and she resists the urge to  _ look _ at Weiss, to see what reaction she’ll have. 

She hadn’t spoken to Yang about her possibly heart destroying, definitely, _not-crush_ , but she probably _should_ have, because the blonde sounded serious about her date offer. The lightest spark of hope settles on her sunken heart when Weiss doesn’t immediately respond. She would absolutely say no right? No way _Weiss_ _Schnee_ , her _Weiss_ , would say yes to a date with Ruby’s annoying older sister. Right?

“Alright Yang, let’s go on a date.”

Ruby’s eyes shoot up to meet Weiss’ but her blue eyes are staring into Yang’s lilac, and Ruby feels like she’s invisible. She opens her mouth to speak, but stops when Yang whispers something in Weiss’ ear to make the heiress giggle. 

Gathering her things, Ruby stands stiffly, Weiss is giggling again uncharacteristically, and her heart sinks into her stomach. They don’t notice when she leaves for class.

* * *

Yang and Weiss date for a while, and Ruby tries to cope. They’re not the most affectionate couple, but the nights when Weiss stays over are the worst. She no longer shares Ruby’s bed with her, but instead sleeps with Yang, and the heartache she feels in those nights keeps her awake. (It takes a few weeks for Weiss to realize it, much longer than she would have before, but she concludes it’s how  _ loud _ , her and Yang were, and she promises to keep it down.) 

(Their letters slow, but don’t stop.)

* * *

A year later Ruby is alone in school again, with  _ her _ Weiss, and Yang off in high school, but their notebook letters persist, each girl writing throughout the day and trading notebooks at night. (Weiss realizes long before that she shouldn’t talk about Yang, even if Ruby  _ is _ her best friend.) Things proceed as normal after a few weeks, but things shift when Ruby brings home another friend from school. 

Her name is Penny, and she's in Ruby's AP Engineering class, and while it took time for Ruby to get over how  _ strange  _ her friend was, she knew Penny was loyal, and smart. (The fact that Penny, may have possibly had a small, itty bitty, minuscule crush on her, may have slipped her mind.) School end times change, so now when Ruby comes home, Weiss, and Yang are already there, lounging in the living room. Ruby announces her presence and ushers Penny into the open space. Weiss locks eyes with Ruby as she enters, but the happy sparkle in her eyes fade a little at the sight of Penny. 

"Hey guys! This is Penny!" At Ruby’s introduction, Penny waives happily. "Yang, my sister and the pretty one is Weiss." Ruby snickers as Weiss blushes, and Yang shouts a soft 'hey!'

"Salutations!" Penny responds happily, but before she could say more Weiss tugs Ruby by the arm.

"It's very nice to meet you, Penny. Ruby can we talk for a moment?" Ruby is pressed flush against Weiss, and her steely gaze bores into Ruby.

"Uh- sure Weiss, what's up?"

After being dragged into her own room, Weiss is weirdly silent, but shuffles in her bag for the red notebook she had to trade for today. (Each of them chose a different notebook, red for Ruby and white for Weiss, and they'd decorated the front and started writing. Then in the evening they would trade and continue till they were full.) Ruby did the same, but after Weiss clutched the white notebook in her arms, she tossed it to her bed and embraced Ruby, nervousness present in her posture.

"Is everything okay Weiss?" 

The blue eyed girl nods, pulling away. "You know you're my best friend right? It's always been you."

"Of course Weiss, and you're my best friend." Confusion fades away when Ruby locks eyes with Weiss, "Wait- You're- no! You're not jealous of Penny are you?"

Weiss flushes a bright red, pushing Ruby away easily, "As if Ruby Rose! No one could deal with you like I do."

Ruby's heart flutters in her chest, and maybe- just maybe, she still has a little hope.

* * *

She comes out to Weiss before her last year of middle school, but with Weiss dating Yang, Ruby does her best to get over her best friend, but she quickly realizes no one would ever measure up. She kisses Penny on the last day of school, but despite the green eyed girls crush, they remain friends. (Ruby does however tell Weiss they kissed, and though the white haired girl doesn’t say anything, the lack of acknowledgement tells Ruby that something about it bothered her.)

* * *

When Ruby makes it to high school, she takes her usual place with Weiss and Yang, but this time she's got Penny firmly at her side. After school, previously had been easy to deal with, but now that Ruby, and by extension Penny, had worked their butts off to catch up with the other three girls, Ruby has to deal with Weiss's feelings head on. The heiress made it no secret that she didn't like Penny, or didn't like  _ something  _ about her. The only time she seemed normal was in their geography class, the only one they didn’t share with the green eyed girl, and to be honest it was quickly becoming Ruby’s favorite class. Weiss sits nearly flush against Ruby, instructs her on information the redhead already knows, but Ruby nods and hums along. 

Weiss and Yang break up a few weeks into the year, and Ruby gets her best friend back, and their letter writing returns with vigor. Weiss explains that she never really felt connected to Yang like you should with a significant other, and that she’s pretty sure Yang still loves Blake. (Yang is bitter, but her and Weiss return to their normal friendship before long, and Ruby feels a weight off her chest finally.) Penny keeps a relative distance, aware of Ruby’s feelings, but still around to be there for her friend. (The nights when both friends stay over are the worst for Ruby, Weiss  _ fights _ for her spot in Ruby’s bed and Penny keeps giving Ruby the look of someone who knows more than she should.)

* * *

Sometime in their final year Blake shows back up. The dark haired faunas appears at Yang’s window late into the night on a Thursday, she’s covered in mud and crying, but Yang doesn’t touch her. Weiss holds Ruby at bay, keeping her away from Blake, curious blue eyes cautious with worry. The moment Yang makes a move towards Blake there’s a sound like a gunshot that shatters the still air. 

“No-” Blake yells, diving for Yang, and the blood bubbling from a hole in her arm, and Ruby is yanked behind a tree by Weiss when a figure in black and red steps into view. 

He’s focused on Blake, and  _ Yang _ , unconcerned with the red and white duo to his right. Weiss is quick to call the police, and she holds tight to Ruby’s shaking form. The police arrive before any more damage can be done, and Yang is rushed to the hospital. Throughout the whole affair Blake is glued to Yang as much as she can be, and Weiss is wrapped securely around Ruby. (The only time she released the younger girl is for snacks and beverages, keeping everyone hydrated was her life purpose, after ensuring Ruby’s safety.)

* * *

A few weeks later has Yang almost fully recovered, and the four girls gather in her bedroom for Blake’s tale. The amber eyed faunus recounts the story of how she met the man in red and black, and how that moment led them to today. When her story’s done they share a group hug, and Yang watches her with careful eyes.

“So y’all are done then yeah? No ideas of leaving again?” Blake laughs, her preexisting tears making it wet and bubbly.

“No. I plan on sticking around for a while.” Before she’s able to take a breath, Yang lunges for her, tackling her with a kiss, and Ruby watches in horror as Blake loops her arms around Yang’s neck and sighs.

Sharing a quiet look with Weiss they exit the room and enter Ruby’s own, but the silence between them is hollowing. They sit in silence on Ruby’s bed, and every time Ruby glances towards the stoic girl, they both flush and look away. With a groan she falls backwards, but feels the warmth of Weiss’ hand on hers as she lies there.  _ We’re bad at this. _

* * *

Two years and far too many AP classes boost Ruby up to graduate with everyone else, and her friends and sister couldn’t be more proud. (Weiss pulls her aside the day she tells them to tell Ruby how proud she is of her, and Ruby’s heart beats in double time.) They plan a party to celebrate, and their dad, away on business, approves, but instructs them to at least have their uncle over to chaperone. 

It’s not as rowdy as Yang would have liked, but the girls get sufficiently buzzed, and end up in their living room with Yang and Blake sprawled out on the floor and Weiss seated comfortably on Ruby’s lap. (In the last few years Ruby has met and exceeded Weiss’ height, now a few inches taller than the silver haired girl.) Weiss hums along to a song playing over the speakers, and swirls some kind of alcohol around a red solo cup, while Ruby leans drunkenly against her shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

From the floor Yang yells “Get a room!” Before Weiss downs the rest of her drink and throws the empty cup at her head. She misses, but stands and tugs Ruby up from her seat to pull her down the hallway and into Ruby’s room. The redhead giggles, tugging Weiss’ arms in turn but the older girl buries herself in the warm hoodie clad arms of her best friend. 

“You’re waaaaarm,” She purrs, and Ruby’s heart swells and her head spins. The alcohol in her system clouds her vision, but her hands find the belt loops at Weiss’ waist, and she holds on for dear life. “Ruby, you- are warm.” 

They both giggle, Weiss buries her face in Ruby’s neck and she hums into the skin there. “And you- are quite the convo, convert, converse- you talk a lot.” Another chorus of giggles erupt between them, and Weiss sighs into Ruby’s neck again, one hand gripped tight in the fabric of the hoodie, while the other raises to press against Ruby’s pulse in the throat.

“Ruby~” Weiss purrs, drawing playful circles in the skin of Ruby’s neck, letting her fingers trail into red locks, and toy with the flushed lobe of her ear. “You always smell like roses, why is that?” It’s punctuated with a deep breath before they lock eyes. Ruby gulps, feels the steady thrum of her heartbeat under her skin, and when Weiss places a gentle kiss to the skin under her ear, she turns. 

With a gentle step she spins, pressing Weiss into the door instead, and the shorter girl gasps, hands still gripped tightly in Ruby’s faded red hoodie. They breath shuttered breaths against each other, and Ruby presses firmly against Weiss, leaning her head against the door behind the white haired girl. Within Weiss’ blue eyes is a dare, one they’ve both been dancing around, and Ruby feels her confidence swell. A voice in her head whispers,  _ What will you do now?  _ And It breaks whatever trance the two found themselves in. Weiss’ arms loop around Ruby’s neck and Ruby tugs at her hips. 

With a crash they collide together, lips, tongue, and teeth, desperate for anything from the other. There’s a moan, and Ruby’s not sure if it came from her or Weiss, but she steps closer, and lifts Weiss up by her hips. Weiss, in turn, wraps her legs around Ruby’s waist and moans when Ruby kisses down the side of her neck.

Ruby moves them to the bed, but before Ruby can resume her heated trail down a pale throat, Weiss giggles, and pulls Ruby’s face to hers, to press their foreheads together. “Ruby! You’re my best friend, you know that?”

The question sobers the flushed redhead, and she sighs, reaching for Weiss’s hands to place gentle kisses on her knuckles. “Let me get us some water.”

Weiss whines when she leaves the bed, but she’s not gone for long. The older girl is nearly asleep when she returns, but she manages to sit her up to have her drink a whole glass of water before she falls asleep fully. 

The next morning they don’t talk about it, and Ruby’s guilt crushes her.  _ Had she just taken advantage of her best friend? _

* * *

For the next two weeks Ruby secludes herself, she’s completed all her testing and can afford to be home, but what’s worse is Weiss texts her every day. There are letters pushed under her door every day as well, torn from their notebook, and left unread on Ruby’s nightstand. She can’t think about Weiss without feeling sick, the idea that she’d taken advantage of the beautiful girl settles deep in her chest like ice, and it  _ hurts _ to  _ breathe _ .

The evening of the Friday marking two weeks exactly finds Ruby curled up in her bed, a shirt of Weiss’ clutched in her hands as she stares at a photo of the two of them framed on her night stand. The photo was taken days before the kissing incident, she’s standing behind Weiss’ who’s taking the picture, one arm wrapped around Ruby’s neck pulling her in frame, and they’re both laughing. The memory warms Ruby for only a moment, before a sob rocks through her. Everything had been great, why did she have to go ruin it by kissing Weiss? Couldn’t she just settle for being best friends with the most beautiful and enchanting person she’s ever met? It would have been fine! It hadn't even hurt that bad to look at Weiss anymore! But no! She had to go kiss her! Now the single most amazing experience in the world was clouded with guilt and loss. 

She comes back to herself when she hears a hearty laugh from Yang in the next room, and she checks her phone for the time. She’s got over 30 missed calls from Weiss, and nearly double the text messages, all unread and ignored. The time reads 6:37PM and she spares a glance to the area under her door. There are no new letters, and her heart plumits more, the thought that Weiss had given up making Ruby’s stomach roll. 

There’s a rustle under her window that brings her back to reality, before she hears her screen click out of place. Fear rolls through her, and the thought of never seeing Weiss again pushes her to stand, if it was fight or die she would fight. The window opens and a figure nearly rolls through through the opening into the darkness of her bedroom. She stands still, eyes already adjusted to the shadowed room, but unable to fully make out the figure.

“Are you just going to stand there, or help me up you dolt?” 

Ruby moves before the voice registers, and Weiss is wrapped around her neck before she can recoil. “Weiss?”

“You dunce! I’ve been so worried!” There's moisture at Ruby’s neck, and she feels her stomach lurch at the idea of making the girl before her cry. “You ignore all my calls, don’t read my texts, and I assume you haven’t read the letters I wrote you either?” Ruby swallows thickly, her hands are shaking and she’s not sure what’s happening anymore. Weiss had just crawled through her window? They were hugging? What dimension were they in? “Look at you, have you eaten anything in the last week?”

“W-wait. Weiss-” She’s stopped by a delicate finger against her lips, and Weiss’ stern gaze.

“Don’t you ‘wait Weiss’ me, Ruby Rose!” Weiss’ face is suddenly right in front of hers, worried blue eyes shining even in the shadows. “You need to tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours!”

The world surges, and Ruby feels sick again. When her vision refocuses she’s seated on her bed across the room, and Weiss is kneeling between her legs with a cool rag pressed against her cheek. “Wha-”

“Shhh, take a deep breath.” She follows the instruction, breathing slow deep breaths, while Weiss presses the cool cloth across her forehead and over her cheeks. 

The older girl hands her a glass of water and Ruby chugs it easily. “When was the last time you ate?” Ruby opens her mouth to reply, but a stern look from the silver haired girl has her snapping her mouth shut. “Don’t you dare lie to me Ruby Rose.”

She thinks briefly, “Yesterday afternoon…” Weiss grumbles, but doesn’t bring up her obvious concerns.

“What was it?”

With a gulp Ruby averts her eyes, she feels sweat prickle at the back of her neck, but before she can make another excuse Weiss pulls her face back down so they’re looking straight at each other. “Half a bagel…”

“Alright. Get up.” The determined heiress pulls Ruby to her feet, and out her bedroom door. 

From across the room Yang gives a cheerful thumbs up, and Ruby grimaces as she’s drug out to Weiss’ white sports car. The car clicks and Weiss opens the passenger’s side door and waits for Ruby to climb in. She makes to argue, but another stern look has her climbing in quietly. They drive in silence, the radio turned down low enough to hear but not loud enough for Ruby to decipher the songs. 

As they drive Ruby stares at the floorboard, watching the soft LED lights fade in and out over her tattered sneakers. The car slows to a stop, and she hears the soft request for their order, and looks up to Weiss’s concerned eyes. 

“What do you want? Anything on the menu.” Ruby is greeted to the site of her favorite fast food chain’s bright lights and colorful menu. She meet’s Weiss’ eyes, but the offer is still there, her stomach rumbles, and she swallows thickly. 

“Triple barbeque bacon burger with extra cheddar cheese, and chili cheese fries.” Weiss rolls her eyes, but recounts the order exactly, and adds a drink before ordering herself a chicken sandwich and a water. 

When they get their order, Weiss drives them to a small vacant park a couple blocks down from Ruby’s family home. They eat in silence, but as Ruby finishes her fries she can feel Weiss’ eyes glued to the side of her head. 

“We need to talk Ruby.” The redhead swallows thick and loud, and feels her full stomach twist and churn. 

“I know...”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” The disappointment and sadness in Weiss’ tone breaks Ruby’s heart, but she can’t speak past the lump in her throat. “Did you hate kissing me so much?” Her voice breaks, and when Ruby looks back to Weiss she can see the tears in the older girl’s eyes. 

“N-No! Weiss I-” Her own voice breaks when she watches a single tear fall from clear blue eyes. 

“That night made me so happy. But if you hated it-” 

“Weiss! No-I-” Weiss takes a deep breath, leaning her head on the steering wheel. “I’ve- I’ve been in love with you for so long… And I-I took advantage of you…” She’s crying fully now, unable to meet Weiss’ eyes, she pulls her feet into the seat, and wraps her arms around them.

The car engine ignites, and Ruby is lurched forward as they back out, the only thing keeping her in her seat being the safety belt across her chest. She still can’t look at Weiss, certain that this is the moment their friendship ends. She wants to say something as the vehicle stops, but the lump in her throat is back, and her words are caught in sobs. The passenger door opens, and she expects to be tugged out of the door and left in the yard, but the door is slammed behind her and Weiss pulls her fully into the house. They don’t stop there, Weiss continues to tug Ruby along, and into the redhead’s bedroom. Ruby is shoved onto her bed and Weiss shuffles through the stack of letters. She locates one that Ruby thinks she recognizes as the first letter after the kiss. 

The letter is thrusted into her hands, and Weiss watches her with red rimmed eyes. “Read it.” Ruby tries again to argue, but Weiss stops her with a hand. “No. Read it Ruby.”

Slowly she opens the letter, meeting Weiss’ eyes before looking down to read:

_ Ruby, _

_ I haven’t stopped thinking about Friday night. I know I didn’t mention it Saturday, but I wasn’t sure it was real. I know It’s ridiculous, but I’ve loved you for so long. God I can’t believe I’m telling you this in one of these stupid letters. I guess it’s just your fault for not being here today. I hope I can see you after school. I want to kiss your cute face again. Well, I should go. Miss you. _

_ Yours always,   
_ _ Weiss  _

The paper blurs in her hands, eyes filled with tears, when she feels the gentlest kiss placed at her temple. “Ruby Rose, I’ve been in love with you since the moment you tackled that boy in kindergarten for me.”

A pale hand wipes away an errant tear, and Ruby gasps a soft sob of happiness, “I’ve loved you since that day on the playground, when you apologized.” They’re both laughing and crying, and Weiss pulls Ruby fully onto the bed to lay face to face. Ruby leans forward to kiss her deeply, and they both sigh in happiness. “When were you planning on telling me you loved me?”

“During a drunken celebration, but that didn’t seem to work out as planned.”

Ruby laughs joyously, nuzzling against Weiss’ forehead, “We’re really bad at this huh?”

“The worst.” They laugh again, breaking their bouts of laughter with playfully soft kisses, “I love you Ruby”

“I love you too, Weiss.”

That weekend goes a little differently than they’re used to. Weiss spends the night, but instead of hanging out with Yang and Blake they lock themselves in Ruby’s room. Their time is spent in each other's arms, quiet conversations accented with soft kisses. They talk about their feelings, the emotions they held, and their next steps in life. 

* * *

They’d already decided on the same college years ago, when Ruby first mentioned her goal to graduate with them, Vale University at Beacon, the most prestigious college in Vale. Weiss uses her dad’s money to get them a large apartment nearby, two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and Ruby and Weiss claim the master bedroom. 

“How come you two nerds get the master bedroom?” Yang snaps as they’re moving in, Qrow and Tai smirk from behind her, both carrying boxes. 

“Because I’m paying for everything you ox.” Weiss retorts, playful smirk in place. 

Blake laughs next to a fuming Yang, kissing the blonde lightly on the cheek. “You walked into that one love.”

The pet name makes Yang grin, and when she sees Ruby walking in with a particularly heavy box she loops an arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Get a load of this Roobs! Shneesess here gets laid then thinks she can call me nasty names like ‘ox!’ What are you going to do to defend me?”

Flushing a deep red, Ruby and Weiss exchange panicked looks before shouting in sync, “Yang! You’re evicted!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my shenanigans please follow me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerlad.


End file.
